


Goodnight

by shonn



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Goodnight

Elliot finished his beer and stood. 

"You quitting already, Stabler?" Munch asked. "I thought you had a wooden leg." 

Elliot laughed. "What I have is a wife and kids. I'm going home. I'll see you guys on Monday." 

They raised their glasses in a mock salute, but a few minutes later, a yawning Olivia pushed her drink away. Alex was leaned against her, and she could feel the heat of the blonde woman's thigh pressed against her own. It was a sweet torture, but it was becoming too much. Olivia was too tired and had too much to drink to enjoy Alex's subtle flirting any more that night. 

"I'm going, too," she said. "It's been a long week." 

"Tell me about it," Alex said. "I think I'll go, maybe even get some sleep this weekend." 

"You're all pansies," Munch said, but Finn just rolled his eyes. Olivia grinned as she helped Alex into her coat, her fingers lingering on the skin of Alex's neck for a moment. The movement did not go unnoticed by the men still sitting at the table. 

"Ya'll be okay gettin' home?" Finn asked. 

"We're not driving," Olivia said, looking to Alex for verification. At Alex's answering nod, the women said their goodbyes and made their way into the chilly New York night. 

"You want to share a cab?" Alex asked as they stepped outside of the bar. 

Olivia smiled. "Yes. It's my job to see you home safely." 

Alex laughed. "My hero." 

"Just doing my duty," Olivia said as she flagged down a cab. A second later they were slipping into the warm interior of a taxi. Olivia gave the driver Alex's address and then settled back in her seat, watching Alex out of the corner of her eye. 

"I'm glad this week is over," Alex said out of nowhere. "I heard the sun is supposed to come out tomorrow." 

Olivia shrugged. "I won't believe it until I see it." 

"Any plans for the weekend?" 

"Not really," Olivia said. "You want to have lunch tomorrow?" 

Alex smiled. "Yes." 

"Are you going to argue with me about where to go?" 

"You make it sound like I argue with you about everything," Alex said, an accusatory look marring her features. 

"Not everything, just most things." 

"Ha." 

"That's mature," Olivia said. 

The cab stopped in front of Alex's building, and Olivia paid the driver as Alex got out. She waited until Olivia joined her on the sidewalk. 

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, suddenly shyer than Olivia had ever seen her. 

"I can't say goodnight until I'm certain you're safe and sound inside your apartment." 

"Door-to-door service. Almost unheard of these days," Alex said, her confidence returning as they walked through the lobby. The ride in the elevator was silent, but Alex stood close to Olivia even though they were alone. 

Olivia smiled and brushed her hand against the small of Alex's back as she waited for Alex to unlock her front door. 

As Alex clicked on a light, she turned to Olivia. "Here I am, safe and sound." 

Olivia took a step toward her and met Alex's eyes. "Yes," she said before pushing Alex against the wall and kissing her. 

Alex's sound of surprise was swallowed and then replaced with a moan. Closing her eyes, she sank into the embrace, her hands coming to rest on Olivia's hips. Olivia's fingers were wrapped in her hair. 

When they finally parted, they were pressed tightly together. "I thought you walked me to my door to say goodnight," Alex said, a smirk on her lips and a mischievous glint to her eyes. 

"I'll say goodnight tomorrow," Olivia said as she kissed Alex again. "Maybe after breakfast." 

"We have lunch plans, remember?" 

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to stay the entire weekend." 

Alex didn't argue.


End file.
